Moonlight Tales
by vierblith
Summary: TezukaFuji. Arabian Nights!AU: After the King returned from his trip, people noticed something peculiar about him. Syusuke pretends to be a woman to be the King’s wife and help solve the King's problems. He only hopes that his deceit will be forgiven.
1. Prologue

**Moonlight Tales**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji, naturally  
Fairy Tale: Arabian Nights/One Thousand and One Nights/Shahrazad and Shahrayar (Unexpurgated XD)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Tezuka/Fuji, Yumiko, Yuuta  
Rating: K for this Prologue, M for the rest of the fic  
Warning(s): Fantasy!AU, crossdressing, just look at the rating  
Summary: After the King returned from his trip, people noticed something peculiar about him. Syusuke pretends as a woman to be the King's wife to solve the problem with magic and cunning. He only hopes that his deceit will be forgiven in the end.  
Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

******A/N:** I just want to upload this before the storm (the exam week) arrives. This was written for **iceshade** for **Perfect Tales** in LJ but it's not finished yet. This is doubtlessly long and I will update the rest of the fic when I'm done. Enjoy this all the same. I'd love to know what you think will happen. :D

**Moonlight Tales - _Prologue_**

Syusuke dipped his eagle-feather quill into the bottle, and, occasionally glancing at the book propped open before him, he continued scribbling spells and incantations on a crisp, yellow roll of parchment. The sharp tip of his pen scratched the parchment, dripping fine black ink along his neat scholarly handwriting.

"Syusuke?" Came a cautious voice.

He paused briefly, lifting the quill off the parchment. He then turned his head to the door and beamed cheerfully so that his eyelids crinkled at the corners. He seemed quite unsurprised by the sight of his elder sister Yumiko who greeted him with a warm smile as she walked towards him.

"Papa is taking a bit of rest," she said while taking short graceful strides across the carpeted floor. The gold embroidery at the hem of her carmine tunic shimmered as she approached her brother, and her face gained a yellow gleam as a ray of light from Syusuke's lamp hit her face, emphasizing the sophisticated features of her face. The sequins on the gold band of her silk carmine mantle glittered, causing her face to glow brighter still. "He has strict orders not to be disturbed so I'm afraid you can't talk to him until dinner."

"I can wait," Syusuke said with a reassuring smile. "I don't think it will be too hard to convince him."

"Indeed," Yumiko replied, dropping on the edge of Syusuke's oval bed. "Mama promised to help convince Papa. And this is more or less expected. However," she idly ran her fingers on the white silk sheets, "the King might be the problem."

Syusuke's eyes fluttered open for a fleeting second. His grip tightened on the quill before he placed it on its holder. "Why do you think so?"

"Papa mentioned something peculiar about the King's behavior ever since they arrived from the trip," Yumiko explained briefly. "He didn't share the full details but I'm sure you can ask him later." She tilted her head to watch the flashes of emotions on her brother's face. Albeit the smile was still there, a furrow was also on his brows and his eyes became electric blue orbs. "I can Divine to see what will happen," she said kindly.

Shaking his head, Syusuke rejected the offer. "No, thank you, neesan. We'll know soon enough," he said with a bleak smile.

Yumiko smiled sincerely in return, not quite helping but be proud of the wisdom her brother has gained over the past six years. She was especially pleased with the new side of him, the one that has learned enough to trust the magical arts with his life but not with his destiny. "You learned from the best Mage the continent has ever seen. There is no reason for you not to become the King's Mage." She raised herself from Syusuke's bed in one swift motion. "Don't worry, all will be well," she told him. She smiled once more before leaving the room to, Syusuke suspected, see her fiancé.

Letting his smile slip away, Syusuke began rolling the parchment into a scroll. He filed it among other scrolls inside the top drawer of his antique study desk. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway, he shut the book. Six years, he thought. Six years of hard work… he simply had to be the King's Mage.

Calming himself, he took in a deep breath and allowed the smile to slide back into place. Shortly though he began to wonder what could be the matter with the King. Was the King safe? Surely the King was not gravely affected by the Queen's betrayal? After all, their marriage was only for convenience… wasn't it? Telling himself that he would have his answer soon, he withheld the questions. He grabbed the novel nearest to him and flipped it open to the first page, deciding to read while he waited for the dinner bell to ring.

A hundred and so pages later, the dinner bell rang at exactly seven. Syusuke blew the flame off his lamp and headed out of his chamber. "Good evening, Yuuta," he said merrily when he met his brother halfway to the dining room.

Yuuta glared suspiciously back, crossing his arms over his chest, rumpling his shirt in the process. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm always very happy to see you, Yuuta," Syusuke said with a grin. "Aren't you glad to see me too?" He asked with such childish hope as they walked down the whitewashed corridor.

Glowering in annoyance, Yuuta snapped, "You've been gone for six years and you haven't matured a bit."

"I've been gone for six years… that means I haven't seen you for so long," Syusuke said, feigning a look of hurt, letting his smile sag by a quarter of an inch.

"Stop being annoying," Yuuta spat. "If you're this childish, the King definitely won't have you as his Mage."

"Touché," Syusuke said, chuckling lightly just as a servant opened the dining room for them and showed them in. "Good evening, Papa," he said quickly, automatically assuming a formal air. He paced the room and took the empty seat at his father's left.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yuuta asked, dropping to the chair beside Syusuke.

"Yes, thanks to your mother's tea," Aoshi told his sons. He affably patted his wife's hand on the table.

"Papa," Yumiko started as a maid ladled some mushroom soup into her bowl, "you mentioned something about the King earlier." She exchanged a quick glance with Syusuke before adding, "Surely, he's all right?"

At once, creases formed on their father's forehead, showing the tension he felt. "He is all right in the sense that he is quite safe and healthy, but," he stopped to contemplate the rest of his words.

"But?" asked Yumiko eagerly, eyeing Syusuke briefly. Meanwhile, Syusuke calmly sipped his soup. He smiled placidly at her, appearing only mildly interested in the conversation, aware that their father was watching them closely.

"But," their father continued, "He gave us two unexpected orders." He pressed his lips grimly. "First, he ordered the former Queen Narabi's execution, telling us that her infidelity will not be tolerated. Then he told us to find a wife for him. In addition, the bride should be a virgin. Otherwise, she will be executed as well."

A deep, awkward silence befell the dining room. Yoshiko looked quite disturbed and pursed her lips tightly. Yumiko stopped eating, regarding Syusuke thoughtfully as if wondering what he would do. Syusuke on the other hand kept on smiling while Yuuta frowned, bothered.

After a few minutes, Syusuke finally broke the silence. "It's quite uncharacteristic for the King."

"Indeed," their father concurred. "We are hoping that it's only an effect of the Queen's act. We're expecting him to change his mind in a few days – which is why I believe you should wait before applying for the post of King's Mage."

When Syusuke tilted his head in inquiry, their mother said, "I told your Papa. I thought he should know given the circumstances."

Still smiling, Syusuke nodded. He turned to his father and frowned thoughtfully. "But, Papa, what if it wasn't really His Majesty who made the decision? By any chance, did you pass by the Woods of Rikhastra?"

"Aniki, you can't possibly believe the lore that Rikhastra is enchanted, can you?" Yuuta asked in disbelief.

"But tales like that have factual bases, Yuuta," Syusuke said, smiling patiently at his brother. He brought his attention back to his father and asked, "Did you, Papa?"

Clenching and unclenching his fist on top of the table, Aoshi was evidently troubled. "Yes, we did," he said seriously. "But His Majesty was the only one who showed a change in behavior."

"But he was also the only one who has an emotional battle," Syusuke reminded. A wistful smile touched his lips. "Demons feed on confused souls. The King, what with all the problems he has to deal with, is a potential prey."

Their father sighed. He leaned back in an exhausted manner and asked, "What do you propose we should do?"

Syusuke dropped his spoon and folded his fingers on top of the table. "It would be wise to follow the demon's orders until we can free the King from its control."

"But we are not even certain if the demon has truly taken over His Majesty," Aoshi protested.

"I will find out myself, Papa," Syusuke replied, flashing a confident and reassuring smile. "I personally volunteer to be the King's bride… if necessary. That way, I'll be able to find out which demon dwells inside His Majesty. Then I can also find a way to get rid of it."

"Syusuke!" Yoshiko exclaimed, raising her usually gentle voice. The smile faded from her lips. "You shouldn't even contemplate deceiving the King. And trying to deceive a demon will put you in danger."

"Mama," Syusuke said slowly but seriously, smile still on his lips, "If I'm going to be the King's Mage, I should be willing to take risks. Besides, if I am able to free the King from the demon, His Majesty should have no reason to punish me."

"Why can't a real woman be his bride?" Yuuta asked dryly.

"The King would be flabbergasted to find another man sharing his bed. Why can't Yumiko do it instead?" their father asked intently.

"No wonder he would be," Syusuke said. He tried to straighten his face so as to hide his growing amusement. "But I will do my best to avoid such unwanted… scenes with the demon."

"Besides, Papa," Yumiko piped in. "I don't have the magical knowledge and ability that Syusuke has. In addition, I'm already engaged."

Aoshi sighed again. He cast his eyes heavily upon Syusuke's smiling countenance and then upon Yumiko's anxious one. He knew that as the King's Chief Councilor, he had to prevent harm from befalling the King. But should he do that at the risk of his own son's life? He raised his left hand to rub his aching temples. He shut his eyes and briefly prayed that his decision was right. "Syusuke, I trust you," he finally said. "Just think twice before every step you take. Don't cause any harm to the King and to yourself. Do you understand?"

Stopping himself from smiling triumphantly, Syusuke nodded dutifully. "Yes, I do."

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter One

**Moonlight Tales**  
Pairing: TezukaFuji, naturally  
Fairy Tale: Arabian Nights/One Thousand and One Nights/Shahrazad and Shahrayar (Unexpurgated XD)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Tezuka/Fuji, Yumiko, Yuuta  
Rating: K for this Prologue, M for the rest of the fic  
Warning(s): Fantasy!AU, crossdressing, just look at the rating  
Summary: After the King returned from his trip, people noticed something peculiar about him. Syusuke pretends as a woman to be the King's wife to solve the problem with magic and cunning. He only hopes that his deceit will be forgiven in the end.  
Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

**A/N:** Here goes the update To be honest, I'm doing this to increase the intriguing tone. XD It is truly difficult to write crossdressing in a fic that is not crack. Comments will be loved.

**_Chapter One_**

"You're surprisingly untroubled," Yuuta remarked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the frame of Yumiko's door. His eyes were sharp and discerning.

"Six years is a long time, Yuuta," Syusuke replied placidly. He was comfortably seated in front of Yumiko's dresser, entertaining himself by sorting the tiny boxes near the mirror.

A frown came across Yuuta's face. "A long time for what?"

"A long time to wait and work for an ambition," Yumiko responded quickly. She opened her closet door and pulled out several tunics of different colors. "Of course," she said as she walked to her bed and dumped the clothes, "Syusuke is glad to have this opportunity to prove his worth as a Mage." She picked up a black tunic with elaborate red embroidery and raised it. She glanced at Syusuke, shook her head furiously, tossed the black tunic aside and deftly searched the pile for another suitable set of clothing. "Yuuta, what color do you think should Syusuke wear on the wedding?"

Yuuta, to say the least, was absolutely mortified. For an entire minute, he gaped at Yumiko as if snakes were crawling out of her ears. Looking quite cross, he turned to his heels and stormed away.

Cackling, Yumiko picked up a simple powder blue tunic and brought it over to Syusuke. "Yuuta will understand one day."

Syusuke smiled bleakly. "I do hope so."

"He's your brother. Of course he will!" Yumiko said, meaning to reassure. She then lifted the tunic against the light from her window and eyed it meticulously. The silver bands and embroidery at the hem and at the bell-shaped sleeves glittered against the light, giving the tunic an ethereal glow. Satisfied, she asked, "What do you think of this?"

Syusuke simply blinked at the dress and smiled. "Neesan, what I wear and what I look like are up to you," he said submissively.

Delighted, Yumiko almost clapped her hands. "Very well then. I wish the modiste would hurry up and finish your clothes." She stood behind him and began combing his hair. "The wedding is in a few hours so we'll have to work quickly but expertly."

Allowing Yumiko to take liberty in making him look like a bride, Syusuke sat back amused and puzzled by the many things women applied to their faces to make themselves beautiful. Yumiko always made it appear easy—putting on powder, color and shimmer to her skin—but now that Syusuke was experiencing it, he couldn't help but fidget at least inwardly. After an hour and a half of Yumiko's hard work, Syusuke could no longer recognize himself.

"You look beautiful," Yumiko whispered proudly, ogling at him as if he were her masterpiece. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes," Syusuke said truthfully but rather impartially. He attempted to smile to make himself more convincing but he stopped midway, too perplexed by the fact that the woman in the mirror—the one whose face shone highlighted by the silver lines across the pale blue mantle, the one whose face looked soft and delicate—was actually his reflection. Although he knew he had a few touches of feminine features here and there, he hadn't really contemplated on being a woman and naturally hadn't realized he could really look like one. He breathed deeply and forced the smile back in place, trying to ignore the way the woman's supple pink lips smiled in return. "It's almost disturbing," he admitted with a feeble smile.

"You have to get used to it, Syusuke – or should I say Syuzuka?" Yumiko reminded, offering a fond sisterly smile. "You might have to look like this for a long time."

"I hope not," Syusuke said quickly. To avoid seeing his reflection, he spun around to face his sister. "I'd like to get rid of the demon as soon as I find out what it really is." He sighed, looking straight ahead. "I'm not particularly fond of lying to the King."

A genuine smile spread on Yumiko's lips. "I know," she said in a slow, meaningful manner. "Just think that you are lying to the demon to save the King." She offered an arm to Syusuke, which the latter thankfully accepted. "Are you ready? His Majesty must be waiting."

Syusuke plastered the smile to his lips. Then he nodded resolutely. "I am."

The ride to the Palace was, in Syusuke's opinion, embarrassingly uncomfortable. All the same, he smiled and kept quiet, as was expected of a properly brought up lady who was going to marry the King. Perhaps, he told himself, he should have thought of a better idea? But unfortunately, he realized, this was probably the only way he could get rid of the demon without causing either harm to the King or uproar in the kingdom. And the King's safety, more than anything else, was foremost in his mind.

When the carriage screeched to a halt, Syusuke took a long gulp of the potion inside a flagon that Yumiko handed him. He tested his voice, sighing partly because of relief and because of worry when he heard a mellow voice that was an octave higher than his own.

A footman assisted them both as they climbed out of the coach, bowing to them as a welcome. A short, skinny maid then stepped forward. "Welcome, my lady. My name is Zara and I shall be your personal maid," she said with a childish pleasantness.

Syusuke exchanged a furtive glance with Yumiko and said with a generous smile, "But I already have a lady-in-waiting, my cousin Lady Yumiko." He waved a hand to Yumiko's direction and the latter smiled at the maid.

"Oh," said Zara. "But I can assist Lady Yumiko in case she needs my help. In the meantime, let me lead you to His Majesty. He's very impatient for your arrival, my lady."

Nodding silently, Syusuke trailed behind the maid, purposefully taking slow steps so as not to trip on his tunic but at the same time trying to look as if he were just gazing around curiously. "Zara," Syusuke said cautiously, smiling warmly, "Is the King always so impatient?"

Zara's eyes grew wide for a second before she answered, "No, not particularly." She looked almost glum when she added, "But he has been irate since he came back from the trip."

"Perhaps His Majesty is still aggrieved by the former Queen's infidelity?" Syusuke asked although he knew very well that it wasn't the case.

"But he's so different," mused Zara, murmuring to herself as they continued to walk further.

Syusuke's head perked up but his face betrayed his interest. He asked politely, "How so?"

At first, Zara hesitated, aware that she might offend the King. But assured by Syusuke's smile, she nodded earnestly. "It's as if he's a completely different person except that he looks exactly like the King." She dropped her voice and whispered, "We're hoping that he'll be back to his usual self because of this marriage."

"I will try to help," Syusuke promised. He stole a glance at his sister and smiled meaningfully at her.

Zara led the siblings to the throne room, which has been modestly decorated for the occasion. Streamers of blue and gray hung elegantly from the ceiling. Several cushions of the same royal color were set on the floor, already occupied by the very few guests, mostly consisting of Syusuke's family and all members of the King's Council.

As if on cue, a trumpet blew off, and a footman announced the King's arrival. The great oak doors were thrown open and everyone rose to his feet. When the King came into view, everyone bowed low.

Wearing a light smile, Syusuke watched as His Majesty Tezuka Kunimitsu entered the throne room. His eyes briefly fluttered open when he caught sight of the King's dark yet vacant eyes. The brown, expressive eyes were now cool and devoid of emotions. There was only a glint of inhuman, unreadable malice in them that Syusuke knew the real King's eyes did not have. The King's air, Syusuke observed, still wielded power but it was different from the innate commanding grace that Syusuke remembered from when Kunimitsu was still a Prince. Now, the King's aura elicited something else, something undeniably sinister.

When the King caught sight of Syusuke, the latter straightened up and tried to bear himself regally. A small part of him hoped at the same time feared recognition.

"My Queen."

Syusuke blinked. The King's voice was as deep as he remembered but it lacked the usual polite ring; instead, it now carried a sharp edge. His eyes widened even more when the King took his right hand and kissed it. The King's hands and lips felt so cold, almost freezing against his skin.

"You are very beautiful," the King remarked, a tiny almost impish smile forming on his lips.

"I'm quite honored," Syusuke said with a bright yet coy smile. Inwardly, though, he wondered because he knew that the real Tezuka Kunimitsu would never say those words in front of an audience. He also knew that the King failed to recognize him at all.

**to be continued**

**A/N:** Now you really can't goad me into updating because I've only written a paragraph beyond this. XD Plus, I will be gone to write ORHANM7 and then to study and then to study and then to study and then to study some more. Some life I have. T.T


	3. Chapter Two

**Moonlight Tales**  
Fairy Tale: Arabian Nights/One Thousand and One Nights/Sheherazade and Sharyar(Unexpurgated)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Tezuka/Fuji, Yumiko, Yuuta  
Rating: PG 13  
Wordcount: ~1,900  
Warning(s): Fantasy!AU, crossdressing, just look at the rating  
Summary: After the King returned from his trip, people noticed something peculiar about him. Syusuke pretends as a woman to be the King's wife to solve the problem with magic and cunning. He only hopes that his deceit will be forgiven in the end.  
Disclaimer: PoT is not mine.

**A/N:** Originally for **iceshade **in **perfect tales**. It's about time for some update, isn't it? I've been neglecting this fic, I realized. So here you go~ I've dropped a lot of plot hints here and there.

**Chapter Two**

The wedding passed in a blur, which Syusuke had been thankful of. Through the entire ceremony, the King clutched his hand, rubbing the back of it with soothing fingers. Though he would have preferred to snatch it away, he stayed calm, not wont to arouse suspicion. It felt so cold and soulless against his skin that he already began dreading the nights and days he would be spending alone with the King. Contributing to his anxiety was the fact that he still had no idea who this demon was, how he would liberate His Majesty and what would happen if the demon continued dwelling in this body. In other words, he was groping in the dark in a race against time. Even he, the usually composed Fuji Syusuke, felt nettled. Perhaps because the King was the person mainly concerned.

One thing to revel in, at least, was the demon's lack of ability to recognize his power, spells and potions. He was literally teeming in magic to maintain his guise and yet the King seemed trusting enough. Or maybe he cared little of anything else but of marrying his bride and getting her soon to his bed. Very soon, Syusuke thought sourly, feeling the King's fingers run up and down his arm in a suggestive manner.

This tiny action, however, he had to admit, conjured a mixture of feelings in him. Near the surface floated his disdain for this creature. But somewhere inside him was the craving for this touch, so familiar yet so foreign to him.

"My cousin is now a queen!" Yumiko said proudly, approaching him and his groom as soon as the rites ended. She somehow managed to appear genuinely pleased, smiling gaily at him while she deftly took his hands off the King's and pulled him to a tight embrace. She turned to His Majesty and inquired, "May I have a word with my cousin?" She dropped her voice and bent closer to him. "She's rather nervous for tonight."

The King quirked an eyebrow. "Well then please assure her that I mean no harm," he said. Mischievous humor glinted at the corner of his eyes.

Yumiko beamed. "Much obliged," she said and steered her brother out of the King's earshot. "He's not as anal retentive as the real King. Are you sure he's a demon? Maybe His Majesty just gained a bit of humor," she said with a laugh. They now stood behind silk draperies for cover.

"Neesan," Syusuke said. He flashed a patient smile. "The real Tezuka Kunimitsu will never order anyone's death."

"Of course you know," Yumiko said meaningfully.

Syusuke's smile grew. "Naturally."

Patting her brother's hand, Yumiko smiled as well. "I've talked to Zara," she informed quickly. "She offered to help."

Azure eyes flickered open. "But does she know – ?"

"No, of course not. She only knows that you are a great mage. Your secret is safe," she assured him.

"That's great. We'll need all the help that we can get," he murmured.

Yumiko pushed the curtains aside to take a peek at the throne room where the King entertained the guests, offering food and wine. "Shall we go? He might suspect if we linger."

Syusuke nodded and took a deep breath. Yumiko clucked her tongue and walked behind him, whispering, "Look flustered. That's what virgin brides often look like." He fought down a laugh and coaxed his smile into a bashful one. He drifted toward the King's direction and was almost immediately pressed to the latter's side.

The reception ended a couple of hours later, everyone well-fed and drunk. The King himself beckoned him to his chambers and led him to the oval bed. "Syuzuka, is it not?" he asked, joining Syusuke in bed, causing the silk sheets murmur and the bed to creak under his weight.

"Yes, my lord," Syusuke replied as timidly as he could.

"A beautiful name befitting a beautiful lady," the King said, inching toward his bride. He cupped Syusuke's cheeks with his hand and bent down to kiss his mouth, quickly, playfully. When the kiss was over, he tilted Syusuke's head up and inspected his face.

Syusuke pretended to blush. He stared right back at the King, studying the brown eyes that looked so hollow but so compelling at the same time. But he shook his head inwardly. He couldn't let this demon manipulate him or he wouldn't be able to free His Majesty.

"Are you afraid?" the King asked, his voice low and husky. It rang in Syusuke's ears, smooth as silk, sweet as honey. But the King did not seem to need a response to act. He swiftly removed the veil over Syusuke's head and ran his fingers through the light brown locks of his hair. He smelled it and touched it to his lips. The pleasure on his mien made Syusuke's eyes dilate in surprise. He shut his eyes immediately and counted to five, not wanting to remember where he last saw the face that always made his gut feel tight and his skin tingle.

When Syusuke opened his eyes again, the King was kissing him again, more fiercely this time. The King slid his tongue through Syusuke's parted lips and let it wander everywhere, lapping like a hungry beast on every bit of Syusuke's mouth. His hands roamed around Syusuke's back, clamoring for the buttons of the tunic.

A snap brought Syusuke back down to earth. At once, he realized that if he didn't make an excuse, his disguise will be exposed. But wouldn't he look suspicious if he pushed or desisted?

A knock came to the door and Syusuke held back a sigh of relief. The King tore his face away from his bride's and asked in a very coarse voice, "What is it?"

"Tea, Your Majesties." Syusuke bit his lips, trying not to smile. He knew whom the voice belonged to and he thought he never felt more grateful in his life.

"Come in," snapped His Majesty, apparently not welcoming the interruption. He glared at Zara as soon as the maid entered the room, but she avoided his gaze.

"His Majesty likes tea?" Syusuke asked although he already knew the answer. Tezuka Kunimitsu never slept without drinking a cup of chamomile tea. It calmed his senses, he used to claim.

"Oh, yes," Zara replied enthusiastically, nodding at the small smile that Syusuke gave her. "He always has a cup at night. Never fails. Would you like a cup too, my lady?"

Still wearing a dark look, the King said, "She can share mine," in the coldest manner possible.

"Certainly, Your Majesty," Zara said. Clutching the now empty silver tray, she bounced to a curtsy and fled the room.

The King, muttering angrily, drained the cup in one huge swig and cast his attention back to his bride. He started toward him, kissing her neck, her clavicles, her shoulders... But as though remembering something, he paused to frown. And then he yawned.

"You seem terribly exhausted, my lord," Syusuke said, wearing a faint smile. "Perhaps you should rest first?"

"No. I don't need to –" But he yawned again. His eyes narrowed, he watched Syusuke icily. "Stay."

"Of course," Syusuke said obediently. "I'll be here when you need me, my lord."

Draping his arms over Syusuke, the King pulled the sheets over the two of them and did as suggested.

Only when he was certain that His Majesty was in slumber did Syusuke dare stir in bed. Gently, he removed the arm around his chest and quietly rose from bed. He stole a few minutes to check his reflection and fix his bedraggled state. Without bothering to change into nightclothes, he sneaked out of the room and prowled silently down the corridor, his bare feet scrunching the thick carpet beneath. When, finally, he reached his sister's mahogany door, he knocked.

"Syusuke," Yumiko said upon seeing him. She was already in a fresh set of sleeping clothes, a light green tunic that flowed freely around her body. Urgently, she gestured him inside and toward a study desk lit yellow by a gas lamp.

"What did you find?" He asked, poring over the thick, brown book that lay open on top of the desk. He dropped to the chair and began flipping the pages.

Yumiko shook her head. "None so far. We only know that this demon is mischievous, lustful, ill-tempered," she said, dragging a chair to the left of her brother. "But it's not distinctive."

"No such thing as the Demon of Rikhastra?" Syusuke inquired, his smile faltering slightly. "Or even forest-dwellers?"

"There are many forest-dwellers," Yumiko pointed out. "That's the problem. There's too many of them."

Syusuke took a deep breath and expelled the air in a sigh. "We have to find out tonight," he said in earnest. "I don't think I can have more encounters like the one tonight."

"Didn't go well?" Yumiko asked. "Did Zara arrive too late?"

"No," Syusuke said thoughtfully. "She arrived just in time. I just –" he hesitated, something he wouldn't have done in front of anyone but his sister who knew him so well. "I underestimated the task."

"Demon or not, you see and feel Tezuka touching and kissing you, don't you?" Yumiko asked, watching her brother's face illuminated by the lamplight. Syusuke did not reply, but the silence was enough of an answer. "Very well. We will find out what this demon is before sunrise."

Just trying to find out the demon's identity hadn't been easy. Syusuke felt drained and his head kept drifting off, but he tried to focus on the book. He trusted this book. It had everything he needed. He knew he would find out what he wanted there, somewhere…

"Syusuke, look," Yumiko said, bringing his brain back to full concentration. She pointed to one long paragraph with the heading _Ylvana_, guiding his eyes with her finger down the paragraph. "A forest-dweller feeding on betrayal and confusion… not quite a demon, but a spirit that can jump from one human to another. But he can only be defeated by the possessed one himself who should have enough desire to get rid of Ylvana and to gain full control of himself again." Yumiko frowned at Syusuke. "How can he get rid of Ylvana if he isn't even aware that he is possessed?"

"A physical or mental stimulus, perhaps?" Syusuke asked dubiously. Spirits were not quite as powerful as the demons, but they were more complex, more difficult to get rid of because of their attachment to the corporeal.

"Do you think it's possible?" Yumiko asked. "The potion you used… it wasn't just a sleeping draught, was it?"

Syusuke shut his eyes and tried to think. And then he smiled sincerely for the first time tonight. "No, it isn't. I can use it to suggest actions and thoughts and –"

"Something like hypnosis," Yumiko said, also smiling.

Gaining confidence once more, Syusuke rose and nodded. "We'll have to see," he said almost triumphantly. "I'll leave now before anyone wakes up. Will you tell Zara to come see me first thing in the morning?"

He reached the King's bedchamber a few minutes later. The candle on the candelabra that stood on the bedside table was just an inch tall and would probably burn out within the hour. Syusuke sat on the edge of the bed, watching the King sleep peacefully. A fond smile touched his lips as he recalled the same placid face watching him feign sleep. He blew the candle flame off and, guided by memory, he eased himself beside the King, curling up to the familiar warmth and the familiar scent.

**~to be continued~**


End file.
